Run Piper Run
by Kit-the misfit-Cat
Summary: To live and then to die only to live again. P/L
1. Prologue

****

Run Piper Run 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own no one or _Charmed_. 

****

Author's Note: It's AU people so that means no powers, no Paige ( I really like her though so no offense Paige fans), and Patty and Prue are alive and kickin'. This story is inspired from Run Lola Run. A fantastic film. One last thing please take time out to review. Thank you and enjoy. 

A young man dressed in black pant and a tight grey shirt showing off his fantastic figure with a black jacket on top stepped out of his girl friend's apartment... urgently. 

"I'm going to be late! Damn it, Fuck... their going to kill me," He said right before he started to run.

With the handsome young man was a black plastic bag used to contain massive amounts of garbage. The only thing was he wasn't carrying garbage instead he was carrying a thousand dollars cash. The young man was a 'delivery boy' so to speak. The middle man. His job was to retrieve money from his bosses' clients and bring it at the end of the week in front of _Wally's Market Place. _

'Fuck I'm a dead man' He had exactly twenty minutes before he was officially late. He started to run faster. Twenty minutes before his bosses would beat the shit out of him and leave him for dead. Only his bosses won't stop there, they'll go after his girlfriend. The only person that actually gave a damn about him. They only person that was his family.

The young man turned the corner of the city building. He wasn't looking where he was going. He didn't see the homeless man. Even if he did see the bum there was no time to stop. It was all happening so fast. 

Thump 

"What the fu- hey old man, watch were your going," shouted the young man angrily. 

"I'm sorry just don't hurt me," whimpered the fragile man.

"Ah for fucks sakes where's my bag?" 

"..."

"I found my bag you waste of air" 

"Sir-" the homeless man didn't get the attention of the young man. He took off running again before the homeless man could tell him that...

"...You took the wrong bag."

The poor old man opens the bag to reveal its contents. A huge smile came upon his face showing what few teeth he had. 

' Ten minutes to spare. I'm one lucky bastard!' The lucky young man panted while he opened his bag. By the looks of his face he wasn't so lucky any more.

He screamed. 

"This is it. This is how I'm was going to die," he whispered towards the heavens.

The young man hurriedly pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.


	2. The Call is Made

A/N: Please review. More will hopefully be coming. 

***********************

"Good Morning America it's currently 10 o'clock" chimed in the radio.

'Shit' thought Piper Halliwell as she slammed her hand against her alarm clock radio. Piper hurriedly got out of bed whilst preparing for the scolding she would get from her boss for being late for work... again. 

"Today of all days I choose to sleep in, " Piper said knowing by the end of the day she'll be looking for a new job.

There was no time for a quick shower she should have already been at work. 

'Might as well take the shower all ready late for work any way.' Ten minutes later Piper emerge from the bathroom wearing a bloody red top, a pair of black pants and black boots to top it off. Her brown long hair wet and untied.

Ring. Piper's phone went. Great her boss was going to fire her over the phone. 'Shit' Piper thought once again she really needs this job. How else was going to live on her own without Daddy's money? 

Ring. 

Ring. 

" Hello." To Piper's luck it was Leo her boyfriend for over three years. Piper had tried very hard to find a normal boyfriend but all that when out the window when she met Leo Wyatt. Leo was normal but he had a dangerous job. Leo was forced into to join the local mob. Poor Leo witnesses something he wasn't suppose to a death of his bosses' former clients. Leo often said he was going to get out of the business but never had the guts to face his bosses.

Piper knew the danger she was putting herself into just by dating Leo. Piper also knew she was madly in love with him. Leo would do anything for her. And Piper would do anything for Leo.

" Leo what's wrong? Slow down... Thousand dollars are you out of you Fuckin' mind!" 

"They're going to kill me Piper! I have exactly ten minutes before they show up. I love you."

"Leo, wait where are you?"

"In front of _Wally's Market Place_... that's it I'll rob the place. Surely they have enough money." 

"NO. I'll be right there with the cash. Just wait for me please." 

" How are you going to get the money? Just stay home."

"Stay home to let you do something stupid- to let you die! I'm coming just wait for me please. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll be waiting."

Click


	3. Long Time No See

Piper looked at the clocked as she ran out the door. '10:21 my father should be at his office now. 'I guess I'll pay a visit to him. I can just see it now 'hi dad it's been five years'.' Piper and her father, Victor Bennett, hadn't spoken every since he left her mother for some bimbo blonde that was conveniently his secretary. Victor left her mother when Piper was just sixteen, he also left behind her two sisters. Prue the oldest was eighteen at the time and Phoebe the youngest who was fourteen back then. Piper had hatred towards her father but nothing compared to Prue. Prue hated 'Victor' (as she now calls him) with a burning passion. Phoebe was quick to forgive and forget her father dim-witted actions being that she was not accustomed to the unprivileged lifestyle. Victor Bennettwas a wealthy businessman who never had time for his children. Victor was always off doing something for his company. Instead of seeing his children's recitals he made up for it by buying them a dolly or a new bike. Prue, not believing Phoebe's betrayal to her mother, hasn't spoken to Phoebe since. 

Piper didn't have a car; she couldn't afford it living on her own money. In three months she would move in Leo's house after they were to be married... if that happens. Piper ran as fast as she could. She felt as if any moment her heart would explode. 'Three more blocks' Piper slowed her pace as she came across a busy street.

__

Don't Walk 

"Fuck it. I don't have time for this." Piper ran into oncoming traffic narrowly escaping a semi truck.

__

Bennett Co.

There was the building Piper avoided seeing for the past five years. When she would've had to pass _Bennett Co. _she would devise alternate routes even if it meant an extra ten minutes. Piper never felt so much pain from a man. She didn't know such pain existed until five years ago. 'Fuckin' bastard' Piper thought. 

Piper entered the building only to be stopped by a blonde secretary. 'Great he's probably getting into her pants too.' 

"Piper!?" Said the blonde secretary in an ecstatic tone.

"_Phoebe_ you change you hair!?" Piper said in a shocked tone with an unbelievable expression. 'Shit. That bastard brainwashed you. Damn glad Prue doesn't know about this'

"Yeah um Piper if your going to see dad he's busy in a meeting. I'm sorry but your going to have an appointment also to see him."

"I have to see him Phoebe it's important. I can't believe your working for that bastard, How could you do this to mom, " Piper shouted in a hurry trying to move passed her little sister.

" You know you should really give dad a break. He made a mistake he said he was sorry."

"Look I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS" 

A thwack sound was made when Piper's fist connected to her sister's jaw. Piper felt horrible about it but it was a matter of life and death. The cops would be after her soon but Piper knew Phoebe all too well. The cops won't go after her. Phoebe will cover up for her older sister.

As Piper ran to her father's office she stopped in front of the door, she was a bit hesitant. Soon that was all gone when she remembers the reason why she was there: Leo. Piper threw the door open to see her father kissing a woman, this time a red head. Piper was disgusted and quickly turned her head away from the scene.

"Piper what are you doing here," questioned her father.

"So much for the 'meeting' dear ol' Phoebe was telling me about."

"Who are you and who's Phoebe?" Said the red head.

"Well _father _didn't tell you about his children? He has three in all ... as far as I'm aware of."

"What!"

"Piper what are you doing here! You must leave at once," yelled Victor.

"I'll leave as soon as you give me a thousand dollars cash that's all I ask for. Then I'll live you in peace."

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind! Your father would never give you that much money even if you were his daughter."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. Now Piper get out! I want you OUT! Do you understand me? OUT!

"Loud and clear but I'm afraid I can't do that." 

Then Piper pulls out her handgun that she kept in her right boot. Leo made sure Piper was armed at all times in case something went wrong at his work place. Something akin to the misplacement of money. Just for Piper's safety.

"DAMN IT. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' MONEY DADDY DEAREST," Piper yelled at the top of her lung whilst pointing the gun in front of Victors face.

"Piper don't-" whispered a fretful Victor.

"JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY DAMN IT."

"Janice go to the safety deposit box behind the painting there."

"HURRY"

"The combination is: Z16, B2, G85" 

__

Pop 

The safe was open and Janice, the red head, quickly collected enough crash that amounted to the thousand dollars Piper had requested. With shaky hands Janice gave Piper the bag. Piper took in her left hand and quickly glanced at her watch. 'Shit barely three minute to go'.

"Come here Father" Piper said with such confidence and determination. Victor obeyed his daughter's request. Piper moved her left armed around Victor's neck and pointed the gun in her right hand against the side of Victor's ear. Leo would have been proud if he had seen that. After hours of self-defense training Leo taught Piper a few moves that prove useful. 

"You're my ticket out of here with no hassle from the cops got that. Oh and one thing I hope there's no hard feelings, " Piper whispered in Victor's ear.

Quickly Piper and Victor move towards the front of the building. By standers gawking at the scene that unfolded before their eyes. Phoebe not believing what she was seeing started crying. Most likely at the notion of life without father. Once outside Piper pushed Victor to the ground. Piper started running. Faster and faster she went.

'Damn traffic'

Taking a huge chance once again Piper ran through traffic narrowly escaping being hit by cars. Fifty seconds left. Piper focused all her energy on running hoping to make it to _Wally' Market Place _in time_._

************************

"Damn it Piper where are you," Leo stated now as he glanced at his watch. Leo began to panic once more. _Wally' Market Place. "_There' Leo thought 'I'll rob the place' 

"I've waited for you Piper long enough. Now I have to take action" Leo reached into his jacket and quickly retrieved his hand held gun. Leo calmly started towards the store.

*************

Piper turned the corner and saw _Wally' Market Place. _Piper saw Leo heading towards the store. Piper couldn't run any more, fatigue started to set in.

"LEO," she scream out of breath

"LEO, LEO.... LEO!"

__

Nothing

TBC...? 


	4. Not Going Your Way

A/N: Before I go on this story is inspired from Run Lola Run. A fantastic film. I'm not sure whether it'll be a happy ending or a dark, sad ending. R&R

As Leo headed for the store with a gun in his right hand out in the open for by standers to see. The public is shocked and one woman pulls out a cell phone and immediately starts calling for the local authorities. Leo doesn't notice he's too busy thinking about his next move.

Meanwhile, Piper places her gun back in her boot forgetting that she had it all this time in her hand, hopefully no one notice. Then Piper despite exhaustion and her throbbing feet runs after Leo. No physical pain could ever amount to the pain of losing Leo.

"Leo," she shouts desperately as her beloved enters the store. Still Leo doesn't notice: everything surrounding him is oblivious. Right now he's a man on a mission to execute what he's set out to do. 

Piper keeps running. She feels as though any second now she'll collapse. Silently cursing herself of never taking running seriously in gym class. If she were physically fit then maybe she wouldn't have such a hard time. 'But no' Piper thought, she was skinny enough as it is. Suddenly Piper was grab from behind.

"Going anywhere," questioned a man wearing a business suit and appears to be in his late thirty's.

"Let go" Piper says trying not to draw attention to her and the mystery man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He tightens his grip on Piper.

"You see your lover owes me something of great value. Apparently he's not here so you're just going to have to pay for his actions." He whispers rather coldly in her ear. To strangers they look like a couple the older man telling her sweet romantic sentences of passion. To bad that is far from the truth. 

"Here's your fuckin' money count it if you like it's all there. Just leave us alone." Piper shows the man the bag she's holding in her hand. Quickly the man grabs it from rather violently, followed by an unnecessary shove.

"Looks like you just saved your ass as well as that dim-witted beau of yours from a painful death." Piper being pissed off spits in bastards face. Before the man can pull out his switchblade Piper takes off in the direction were Leo had been moments ago.

"Sir just let the slut go come on we got the money." 

"Fine I let her go... for now. Don't think I'll let the bitch get away with that."

****

"Leo" Piper calls out once she's entered the store. Piper notices people down on the floor with their hands behind their head. 

"Piper!?" Leo turned around with the gun pointed to her but soon pointed it some where else when he saw her face.

"Leo come on, stop what you're doing and lets get the hell out of here!"

"Piper you know I can't with out the money," Leo pleaded.

"I got you covered I gave the money to your bosses out side."

"How did you come up with the ...never mind. What were you thinking they could have killed you," Leo said worried out of his mind.

"They almost did-"

"Did you use your gun-" Leo went up to Piper placing a hand on her cheek showing affection and true concern.

"I didn't get a chance to. The guy grabbed me from behind. Besides there were innocent people out there walking past us. I didn't want to take the chance I needed to get to you before it was too late."

"It _is_ too late! Look at what I'm doing now Piper. How the hell I'm I going to get out of this," Leo moved his hand away from Piper whilst the other hand pointed the gun in the air. Accidentally Leo pulled the trigger letting a single bullet pass through the ceiling. Leo with out thinking grab Piper and move out of the way before debris could hit them. Luckily no one laid anywhere around there. 

"Turn yourself in. I will too," Piper said as calmly as she could.

"I can't."

"Why-"

__

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP"

"Shit Piper it the cops. I can't go," Leo was terrified sweat slowly coming down the side of his forehead. Piper was quick to give him a hug. 

"It's ok Leo what are your bosses going to do? Hurt you...they can't."

"You don't understand Piper. My bosses have people working for them in jail who report back to them. More than likely they'll think I gave out important information to the feds," Leo stated looking straight in Pipers beautiful eyes.

"Jesus, Leo fine will do it your way just let these people go."

"All right, I always love you."

"Me too." 

Leo took Pipers hand in his free one and said out loud " The rest of you -"

Before Leo could say the word: leave. The giant glass window in front of him shattered. The next thing Leo knew was he was on the floor. A sharpshooter hit him twice. Leo looks for Piper praying she hadn't been hit or trampled by all the bastards that ran out with out lending a hand.

"Piper"

__

Nothing

"Piper" Leo said barely audible.

"Leo" came her faint whisper. Leo turned himself to his side to look at his beautiful Piper lying there clutching her stomach.

"Leo you're hurt," To Piper's remark Leo gave her an ear to ear smile.

"Your always thinking about other people than yourself Piper," Leo placed two fingers on his lips then reaches up towards piper and placed his two fingers on her lips. Piper presses her lips to his fingers knowing the outcome of the two of them.

"We're going to die right?" Piper felt a mix of different emotions. Leo using all energy he had move slowly to Piper. Once there he took her hand that was covered in her blood and put it gently on the side of his face.

"Piper I'm sorry."

"Don't be I knew what I was getting myself into. I wouldn't change a thing." Leo had tears in his eyes, he was supposed to protect her now look what happen. Leo couldn't say all the things he wanted to tell her, how much she meant to him. All Leo could do with his last breath was give Piper a soft warm kiss good bye.

Piper retreated when she felt Leo lips turn cold. Piper knew she'll be soon following Leo. Before Piper left earth for the final time she made a wish. With one breath Piper wished 'that love would conquer all and to undo this wrong.'


	5. Too Bad/Rebirth

********

Cops were huddled around the two bodies that were sounded by their pool of blood.

"It's a shame really," One officer said to his partner.

"What?"

The officer pointed to Leo body "His name is Leo Wyatt a promising young lad. Word on the street is that he was forced to join the mob. Apparently he was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What about her?"

"She's Piper Halliwell, the daughter of the Victor Bennett."

"You're kidding me!"

"No, apparently she robbed her father of a thousand dollars just to save Leo today. The sad thing is she was with child."

"Wow"

"You know the media will be on this for weeks I just see it now _'Mr. Bennett's Daughter and Her Mob Lover Shot Dead at Hands of Police'_"

***********

__

'That love would conquer all and to undo this wrong.'

***********

"Good Morning America it's currently 10 o'clock" chimed in the radio.

'What the fuck was I dreaming? I'm suppose to be dead!' 


	6. Why Again

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. If you want more please let me know and I'll post more. Enjoy:) 

'Maybe I had a bad dream. That's right a bad dream.' Piper racked her brain and then decided it felt too real to be a 'bad dream' Maybe Piper was given a chance by some greater good to right a wrong or to make things right in the name of love. Piper was given a second chance.

"Oh shit. I better get out of here!" Piper quickly changed to her clothes. 10:05 the clock read. Piper pulled out her cell phone and called Leo.

-------------------------------------------

Leo was late he began running faster. He was about to turn the corner of a city building when he heard his cell phone go off. Leo grabbed his cell phone and shut it off while taking that turn to the street corner.

__

Thump

--------------------------------------------

"Damn it Leo answer me!" Frustrated Piper decided to run to her Father office a little earlier than the past time. About half way to _Bennett Co._ there she heard her cell phone go off. 'Leo' she thought, hurriedly Piper grab the phone.

"Piper" Leo voice wasn't in his normal tone. Actually Leo sounded distressed.

"I lost the money Piper. I'm such in idiot...I lost a thousand dollars that I need to hand in personally to my bosses TODAY." 

"Leo calm down I'll be in front of _Wally's Market Place _in less than ten minutes this time I swear it. I will have the money. Just stay there. No. Matter. What." Piper ran into traffic barley dodging the public transportation bus.

"Piper, are you ok you sound out of breath... Oh you are...OK so how'd you know about that info with out me telling you? Where are you by the way I here a loud horn?" Leo asked. Piper meanwhile was taking a large amount of air before giving Leo a very quick summary.

"Look Leo I was given a second chance, this all happened before. Call it a premonition if you will I doubt though if it was that. I have a gut feeling that I did live this it's beyond me why you don't remember. I'm getting the money soon... don't worry where I get it from I'm a block away from my destination. I've got to go but remember two things: stay put and I love you."

"I love you to Piper." Leo hung up after Piper did. It was too much to take in. First losing the money and now Piper, his true love, tell him to stay put no matter what. That she had seen this before. Questions ran through Leo's mind a mile by a second. What did she mean by 'a second chance'? Did they do something wrong the first time? Did he die the first time or worse did Piper die along with him? If it had come to that then why relive it instead of letting it be? Who was at play here? 'A higher being' Leo thought. 

******

Piper glanced down at her watch 10:16 it read. 'I'm going to make it' thought a very determined Piper. 

__

Bennett Co. 

Piper was finally there she hurriedly made her way inside. She spotted Phoebe the now blonde secretary working for her father. Piper not wanting to get into a conversation that stole valuable minutes from saving Leo went straight for Phoebe. Before Phoebe could say 'Piper' she felt the harsh blow to her jaw as Piper's fist connected.

"Sorry Phoebe but this is important" yelled Piper as she made her way to Victor's office. Phoebe in totally shock stood there in awe of what just happen, not really hearing Piper's apology. Her sweet_ gentle _older sister, Piper, just hit her! Never in Phoebe's life had she saw Piper hit no one, even a bug. Phoebe was debating whether to call security or not. Phoebe finally decided to...

------------------------------

Piper threw the door open to see her father kissing a woman, Janice. Piper still disgusted and quickly turned her head away from the scene. Piper pulled out her gun from her right boot.

"Get down on the ground heads behind your head. Hurry up, you two do not waste my time especially you-"

"Piper, stop this nonsense," Victor stated calmly. 

"Father" Piper said bitterly pointing the gun to his head.

"Piper what are you doing !?"

"As much as I want to stay and chat over the very few good times. I can't."

"Piper you really don't want to do this. I am truly sorry you know... about your mother." 

"BULL SHIT" Piper hollered purely enraged.

"Piper honey put the gun down."

"Don't you ever talk about my mother to me. You lost that right five years ago" Piper said in a stern voice ignoring her father request to put the gun away.

"Now that I wasted enough time on your pathetic souls I just need to get some money and I'll be out. Just stay put or else" Piper went to the safe behind the painting; it was there just as she remembered. 

__

SQUEAK 

Piper turned around and saw Janice standing ready to tackle her, while her father being the coward he is proved Prue and Piper right on their judgment of him. Piper did give a little warning not to waste her time. 'But no maybe Janice didn't hear me right' and with that thought Piper shot Janice in the knee. 

__

THUD

Janice's left leg gave out and she cried in pain. Piper was too busy to care after all she did warn her. 

"Z16, B2, and G85" Piper whispered out loud just for the hell of it.

"Jack Pot" she said in triumph. Piper grabs a bag and began stuffing it with the exact amount of cash. Piper turns around and look at Victor. This was not how she wanted it to happen. She would off give anything to have her father actually do his fatherly duties to actually care but - 'That's not going to happen' 

"Father get up" Piper sighed when she saw her father hesitate. She glanced again at her watch 10:21 'Damn it'

"Hurry and get up" Piper said in an inpatient manner. With that victor got to his feet with hands still behind his head. 

"Put your hands down. You're going to play hostage and don't try anything funny or you end up like her."

As soon as Piper opens the door she sees two security guards.

"SHIT" 

Behind security Piper sees her sister holding an ice pack to her jaw.

" Phoebe why?" 

TBC


	7. Strike Two

A/N: Enjoy and review. 

"Why?" Phoebe grins "I tell you _why_ big sister. But first answer me this: Did you really think I choose _you _over dear old dad, not to mention my source of income?"

"..." Piper clutches her bag of money tighter in her left hand to the point where all of her finger tips are bright white.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"No" Piper said. Still heartbroken that her own sister would do this. Piper try to justify her little sister actions by thinking 'maybe Phoebe was acting out of anger for what I did earlier.'

"Just let dad go Piper." Phoebe states in a firm voice.

"I will...eventually but Phoebe listen to me get away from dad. I can see already that he is corrupting you. I don't want you to end up like him." Piper pleads hoping she'll get through to her little sister.

"Like him-" Phoebe was interrupted by a cry coming from Victor's office.

"Oh you might want to check on her. I just shot her in the knee."

"Why did you bring other people into your problems Piper? I don't care how fuck up you are in the head. You don't shoot Daddy's client!" Phoebe says in a very spiteful tone.

"I just had enough of you. Open your eyes and quit defending him. That slut in there was only here to give him a blowjob. I can't believe your denial." At this point a lone tear runs down Piper's face. Victor sees for the first time how he really affects someone by his stupidity. How he long to wipe that tear away wishing by that act that things will be better between him and his daughter. As much as Piper hated losing control of her emotions, she couldn't help it. Piper was so angry and frustrated with the way Phoebe was treating her. It hurts her. 

"YOU'RE LYING DAD WOULD NEVER-"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Just call the security guards off me and you get him."

"Deal." To the security guards. "Drop your guns to the floor" once they do that Piper goes up to them and takes their guns from the floor. 

Piper shoves the very sorry and shameful Victor to Phoebe and starts to run the hell out of there. Phoebe looks at Victor realizing he has been uncharacteristically quiet. 

"Daddy is it true?" Victor remains quiet his eyes down cast. Then he raises he's eyes to meet his youngest daughter.

"It's true."

****

Once outside Piper stops for a brief moment to clam down and emotionally collects her self. Realizing she is still holding on to three guns Piper puts hers in her boot. Then she unloads the other two guns puts the bullets in her pocket and discards the guns by dropping the down an open unattended sewer. Piper starts running once again.

'I hate traffic'

Taking a huge chance once again Piper ran through traffic. Phoebe still manages to take precious time for saving Leo once again. Piper glanced down at her watch: fifty seconds left. Things went differently this time and yet it is still fifty seconds before mayhem. Piper focused all her energy on running faster hoping to make it to _Wally' Market Place _in time_._

****

'Damn it Piper where are you. You say to stay put no matter what but I don't think I can.' Leo looks at his watch and starts calmly walking away.

****

Piper turned the corner and saw _Wally' Market Place. _Piper sees Leo heading towards the store. Piper runs after him despite the fatigue that started to set in.

"LEO," she screams out of breath.

"LEO, LEO.... LEO!"

"LEO!" Piper screams even louder than before. Her voice now raspy and sore. 

Leo hears Piper and turns around to see her. 

"PIPER" Leo yells happily. He starts to run to her. Then suddenly Leo sees a man wearing a business suit in his late thirty's grab Piper roughly from behind. Leo panics and draws his gun running furiously faster to Piper.

"I wouldn't do that Wyatt" says a man coming out from the crowd caring a gun himself putting it at Leo's head. He shoots the gun out of Leo's hand. Bystanders see this and start heading out away from Leo, Piper and the two older men. In no time the streets in front of Wally's_ Market Place _are empty with an eerie silence.

"Let her go." Leo says calmly. After he says those words there's an echo.

"Wyatt I think you bumped your head this morning because you seemed to forget who's the boss of who." The man who has the hold of Piper tightens his grip on her arms.

"Please let her go. You want me."

"Save me the righteous crap. Where's my money Wyatt? The man demands.

"I don't-"

" It's in the bag" Piper says raising her right hand slightly.

"Why's your girlfriend with the money Wyatt?"

" You have the money. Now leave us alone."

"You shut up bitch. Gees Wyatt your whore here as a mouth"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that" Now a pissed off Leo states.

"Since when did you have balls Wyatt?" Says the man pointing the gun at Leo.

"I think we should teach them a lesson. Don't you?" The guy holding Piper kisses her neck while keeping his eyes on Leo watching him squirm.

"I agree"

"Please don't I'm sorry just do what you want to me but please leave her alone." Leo rambles' knowing the word lesson coming from his bosses means someone is going to get whack. 

"Sorry Wyatt too little too late" the guy holding Piper pulls out his switchblade from his pocket. Piper sees this and mouths to Leo the words I love you. Leo does the same thing. Leo only hope is for the cops to show up but it will be too late.

"Ready Judas?" 

"Yes Sir." 

The man holding the gun replies. Soon after Leo is shot and Piper is stab...a total number of nine times. Both of them clinging on to life, as Leo's bosses are satisfied with their handy work leaves taking the money with them. Leo painfully moves his right hand to Piper's left.

"I failed Leo." Piper whispers then goes to a coughing fit. Piper was stabbed twice in one lung so now she feels she's drowning as the blood enters it.

"Piper you can never fail me. I'm sorry I brought you into this mess." Leo barely able to contain his emotion as tears starts to fall. Pains consuming him all he can do is look into her eyes and not break contact. Leo waited for Piper to stop coughing so she could say something.

" Leo I love..." Piper didn't finish her sentence death had already taken her. 

"I know" was all Leo said as death came to take him.

TBC????????


	8. Can't Give Up

A/N: I only seen Run Lola Run once and I even missed the beginning but the story and image remained powerful in my head. So I have not seen the movie far too many times.

A/N: This may be the last time Piper and Leo will relive this... than again maybe not. Most people say 'third times a charm' but I'm not most people. So voice your opinion. 

Leo turned the corner of the city building. Leo wasn't looking where he was going. He didn't see the homeless man. Even if Leo did see the bum there was no time to stop. It was all happening so fast. 

Thump 

"Fuck, next time watch where your going," said Leo franticly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. J-just don't hurt me," whimpered the fragile man.

"Ah for goodness sakes where's my bag?" 

"..."

"I found my bag thanks for nothing." 

"Sir-" the homeless man didn't get Leo's attention. He took off running again before the homeless man could tell him that...

"...You took the wrong bag."

The poor old man opens the bag to reveal its contents. A huge smile came upon his face showing what few teeth he had. Then the bum realizes that he must scurry before the young man figures out what had happened. Before the young man can take his rightful bag back. The old man gathered his things placed them in a stolen store cart. 

' Ten minutes to spare. My lucky day!' Leo panted while he opened his bag. By the looks of his face he wasn't his lucky day anymore.

He screamed. 

"This is it. This is how I'm going to depart this life," Leo whispered towards the heavens.

***

"Good Morning America it's currently 10 o'clock" chimed in the radio.

"I can't do this anymore. Please just let me die!" Piper shouted upward. The last time was much more horrible death than the first. The first time when Piper was killed she was taken by surprise. The last time Piper knew what was going to happen but it was more painful. Damn it. Piper had successfully gotten the money. She _gave_ Leo's bosses the money and that time Leo didn't rob _Wally's Market Place_. It was supposed to be peachy keen from there on. Piper and Leo were given a second chance and they fucked up. If Leo hadn't defended her, would things go differently? How long is this charade going to last? Until justice is served or until the higher beings that are up to this gets tired.

Silencewas what answered Piper's requested. Piper wanted out but she realized that she can't whoever was up to this was more determined than she was. With a new outlook Piper would die a hundred times more until they finally get it right. She was not going to give up.

"Holly shit. I better get out of here!" Piper quickly changed to her clothes. 10:04 the clock read. Piper runs out the door.

***

Ring. 

Piper answers her cell phone whilst running. 

"Leo" She glances at her wristwatch. 10:10 it read.

"I lost the money Piper. I'm such in idiot...I lost a thousand dollars that my bosses need TODAY." 

"Leo, sweet heart, calm down. Stay in front of _Wally's Market Place _and wait for me. I'll have the money don't worry. I love you and just stay put. I have to go. Bye."

__

Click

"Piper?" Leo asked shocked. 'What the hell,' he thought. 

***

As Piper ran she had flashes of images of her moments with Leo. When they first met, first dated, first kissed etc. All these images flooding in Piper's mind. Only one of the images seemed to sick out more than the others, the night where they displayed the ultimate act of love. The aftermath of it seemed to stay in Piper's head not budging. 

Piper remembers the discussion they had that night. She remembers how morbid it was.

----------------------------------

"Leo what happens after someone dies?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you believe in heaven?

"Yes. Piper, why are you asking this?"

"I just wanted to prepare myself for what's to come after I die."

"Too bad you won't find out. You're not going to die Piper. I'll die before you die."

"Leo I don't want you to die before me. I don't think I could bare it."

"Don't you think it's the same with me Piper? You're all I have."

"Maybe we shouldn't discuss this anymore."

"Fine. Just remember this Piper wherever you go whether its heaven or hell. I'll follow you."

-----------------------------------

'Argh why I'm I thinking about that' Piper thought. She was racking her brain and then suddenly she shouted "I'm I suppose to stop this 'cause my attempts failed. I can't stand back and let everything happen! Let nature takes it lovely fuckin' course!"

Not caring that people were starring Piper continued "Well screw that. You here me! I'm not going to give up. Fat chance." Piper knew it was pointless to shout but it sure as hell felt good. 

__

Bennett Co. 

Piper glanced down at her watch 10:15 it read. 'I'm going to make it' thought a very determined Piper as she ran in her father's building.

TBC


	9. Cut to the Chase

A/N: Read and review. Enjoy. Sorry it's short! More soon.

Once Piper was inside _Bennett Co. _She stops for a moment and pulled out her gun. With out looking Piper went to Phoebe at the front desk. Piper not wanting to take a chance on Phoebe calling security again. Or Phoebe not believing Piper on their father's lifestyle. Piper grabs Phoebe roughly by her right arm and drags her down the hall to their father's office. Phoebe shock by Piper's behavior started told her "what the fuck's the matter with you."

Piper didn't respond. Phoebe kept complaining outrage by the treatment that her older sister was giving her. Ignoring Phoebe's protests Piper kept a firm grip on her telling her if she tried to let go that "I will shoot you so corporate with me." 

Phoebe thought Piper was baffling when she heard that and tried to escape the hold Piper had on her. Phoebe stopped when saw Piper pull out her gun she had hidden in her right hand. Piper wasn't hiding it any more instead she was holding it to Phoebe's head. 

"Phoebe trust me I didn't want to resort to this." Piper opened the door to Victor's office and shoved Phoebe first still keeping her hold on Phoebe. What Phoebe saw in front of her face broke her heart. Victor was in a passionate kiss with Janice, the red head. Phoebe started to burst in tears and Victor stops the kiss.

"No no.no how could you do that to me daddy. I defended you all those times with Prue. I risked my relationships with my sisters to defend your ass. Only to see how you repay me," Phoebe shouted.

"What the hell is going on? Phoebe oh honey ...PIPER?!"

"Nice to see you to dad you know it's been five years now. I don't have time now. You deal with Phoebe," Piper let go of her younger sister and look her square in the eye.

"I never want to hurt you like this but it's about time you face the facts. You now understand why Prue and I treated you the way we did all these years. We told you about him before and you chose to ignore us. Now I only hope you learn from your mistakes and not end up like him."

"Piper I'm sorry for being the idiot that I am," Phoebe said in a horse voice.

Victor was pissed off at the intrusion in his office and at Piper for showing Phoebe this affair he was having screamed, "Get the HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE PIPER," he stopped and took a deep breath. Then went on to continue "are now satisfied that you turn your sister against me." 

"I will be leaving soon. Victor." Piper not bothering to call Victor 'father' any more because she just gave up in that area. Piper knowing she had Phoebe to keep her Father and that slut busy. Piper went straight to the vault. 

"Z16, B2, and G85" Piper said out loud.

Victor was about to stop Piper but Phoebe pushed him back. Victor wasn't going to harm Piper with Phoebe around. Anything Phoebe could do to make it up with Piper, the only sister willing to take her sorry ass back. Phoebe knew all too well that Prue wouldn't help her. Not with the way she treated Prue all those five years cold and dismissive. Phoebe was very fortunate to have a sister like Piper.

*** 

Leo couldn't stand doing nothing but he had to wait for Piper. It was already 10:19. Leo looked around to make sure his bosses didn't arrive early. That when Leo saw him...

***

Once Piper had the cash she made her way out of Bennett Co. for good this time. Piper felt more at ease knowing that Phoebe had taken care of everything. Hopefully she could bring Phoebe back on the right path with out their father to corrupt her anymore. Now all Piper had to do was explain this to Prue. "One problem at a time" Piper said. 

Piper ran as fast as she could. Still carrying the gun in one hand and a bag in the other hand Piper was lucky no officials were out in the neighborhood she was running through. 

***

"Hey you," Leo shouted. 

"Oh no!"

***

'I hate traffic'

Taking a massive chance once more Piper ran through traffic. Piper glanced down at her watch. 

"Yes" she screams in total joy. Things are going differently this time. Piper takes having more than fifty seconds as a sign of good luck. Piper rejuvenated focused all her energy on running faster while keeping a enormous smile.


	10. It's Good To Give

A/N: There will be another chapter.

Leo ran furiously to catch up to this man. If Leo could get his hands on this man then all his problems would be solved. The man Leo's after was the homeless that he bumped into not long ago. 'Maybe he has my money.' 

"Hey stop that man," Leo shouted to bystanders. No one bothered to listen to Leo's requested because people in the community consisted of rapist, kidnappers, molesters, the mob and people who were extremely desperate. 

The old bum was getting away. Leo had to do something quickly so he pulled out his gun and shot the man in his leg twice. A painful grunt came from the homeless man. That did not help with Leo's guilty conscience. 

"I'm sorry I had to do that. I really need the money," Leo said very apologetically.

"H-help me." 

"Of course I call the ambulance. I know you could use the money more. I sorry once again." Leo ran off to the nearest payphone and started dialing but stop once he heard Piper's voice call out his name. 'Shit Piper.'

"Leo!"

"Piper how'd you fine me?"

"I saw you run after someone as I turn the corner. I said to stay put."

"I'm sorry Piper but I got the money back now."

"How did-"

"I was running after the man that had taken the money. Fuck! Piper I need you to call the ambulance I shot him in the leg twice. He's lost lots of blood."

"Sure. Leo you need to go to your bosses NOW."

"Oh no Piper. Bye." Leo took of running to Wally's Market Place to deliver the money to his bosses. While Piper went off to the pay phone. 

***

"Leo you just saved you ass another minute and we had to kill you."

"Sorry Sir."

"You have the money," questioned Judas.

"Yes Sir," Leo hands them the money.

"Thanks Dick now get the hell out of our faces." Leo looks at them stunned. 

"I said GO!"

Leo left knowing for sure that he can't go back there and work for the mob. He had to get out. Once he reached Piper and the bleeding homeless man he stopped to catch his breath.

"Leo are you all right?"

"Yes Piper. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming."

"Leo you have no idea of the things I went through to save you."

"Oh like what things?"

"I stole a thousand dollars from the Bennett Corporation. Victor is furious at me.

"Victor as in your dead beat dad."

"That would be the one."

"Piper you have nothing to worry about. Victor will never go after you for the fact it'll make him look bad in the media."

"Maybe. Look the ambulance is finally here." Leo tells the paramedics everything and they start to take the homeless man in the gurney.

" I have been thinking Leo about giving the thousand dollars I have to the underprivileged man."

"Piper that is an excellent idea. Come one we'll give it to him when we visit him in the hospital."

" Leo."

"Yes Piper."

"Thank you for not dying."

"Piper, thank you for standing by me."

TBC.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Hope you like!

Turns out the homeless man was named Sam Wilder. Sam was screwed over by the mob years ago. When Sam finally quit the mob they did everything in their power to make sure Sam didn't have a life. Until now the mob succeeded. Sam was very grateful when Piper gave him one thousand dollars. He more than grateful when Piper invited him to stay and live with the family until he was well on his own.

On that note Piper finally found out she was pregnant. After days and days of being sick she finally went to the doctor to receive the good news. Once Piper told Leo about the baby, Leo finally had enough nerve to get out of the mob for good. He than decided it was best to move the hell away from that place. When Piper told her family they all decided to move with them knowing all their lives were endangers because of their association with Leo. 

They, including Prue, were all leaving to their new homes and jobs next week. Speaking of Prue she still hasn't forgiven Phoebe. Phoebe is trying her best for making up being the idiot she was. Piper still needs for Phoebe to prove herself worthy of being fully forgiven. Prue on the hand won't be able to forgive Phoebe not until years have passed. Piper doesn't blame Prue because Prue did warn her, did tell her; tired and tired again only to get Phoebe's could shoulder. Now it Prue's turn to give the cold shoulder. 

Patty and Sam seem to enjoying each other company. They could talk for hours, laughing and having a good time. Leo became a lot more protective of Piper, incase there were any run ins with the mob. Piper's been delighted with the state her life is in right now. In order for Piper to retain this moment of happiness Piper would do anything even if it meant running a lot.

Fin.


End file.
